conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Known Universe/Ninth Era
This article is part of The Next Renaissance :This organization is board of the Ecumene and leading members of the UAN The Council of Twenties, also known as Quorum of Twenties, sometimes also called New European Council, is a council made up of 20 largest and most powerful civilizations in EUROPA space. The Twenties are widely recognized, though reluctantly by some, as most influential and wealthy of all known civilizations, not only in EUROPA, but also across all known space. Throughout multiverse, they're equaled by few and behind by none. Pioneers of research and development, space explorations, magical studies and several countless other fields, they are the ones with the highest living qualities and standards, with metrics such as educated population are top the charts. The G20 were first ones joined the Universal Alliance of Nations before its dissolution. After the Second Coming, G20 became the leading council of Pan-EUROPA Ecumene, which in turn became leading organizations in pan-multiversal society. Members of G20 are the only ones in EUROPA space that had ever been close to Tier 0 in technological-magical advancement scale. Across all known space, only B10 in AMERICA, G25 in APAC, G23 in NON-ALIGNED, and G22 in AFRICA could ever be on their level in every ways. History Pre-Second Coming The original Council's members included ten EUROPA superpowers: The European Alliance, the Scandinavian Commondality, the Federal Republic of Carpathia, the Intermarium Commonwealth, the Danish Core Federation, the Norwegian Coalition of Planets, the Alpinas Confederation, the Dutch Interstellar Republic, the United German Confederation, and the Mediterranean Union. These were first ones that rose in galactic scales & co-founders of the current EUROPA sovereign space. Unfortunately, the ten had never success in organizing any summit, which was due to be on the Union's planet of Kolia, due to various reasons, notably including War of Three Crowns, or the Union's Civil War, until the Second Coming forced plans to be postponed. Post-Second Coming The Second Coming, in many senses, could be considered having after effects similar to World War II in time immemorial past: All civilizations known to men were affected. All hyperpowers across all known space were either destroyed, dissolved or reformed..... In short, society as a whole crumbled. In such sense, the Council of Ten also was among the victims: 4 of them disappeared without a trace. Whatever happened to them was of anyone's guess. It wasn't until end of 8th Era, that those 4 (Neo Roman, Norway, Intermarium and Carpathia) returned, without a single word what had happened. The Council revived and expanded greatly, from 10 to 20, during current era, when the Ecumene formed as one of many attempts throughout known space, for the purpose of more universal intergration. Status and Position The Council of Twenties is in many senses modified after both G20 and Group of Eight in distant past, and somewhat resemble them, although they're vastly more powerful, incorporate expansive swaths of space across not only EUROPA, but also to various other space in-between, accounting innumerable galaxies. Recently, they're also among largest sovereign holders along multiverse. The G20 star nations, much like their counterparts in APAC and other divisions, have been through and witnessing countless storms of the universe since the start of new ages, being the oldest known to men in EUROPA. As such, they usually act as one sole unit, combining forces and powers to deal with any threats, no matter how huge or small it is, to the universal community, as well as helping intergalactic civilizations more effectively. Even when do not act in the name of the Council, each member already hold supreme position in known space, stretching their arms throughout politics or trading matters among lesser peers along EUROPA space; as well as being formidable cultures, with their quantities and qualities of available armed forces. Before long, the Council has been among leading member of the Alliance, even after its revival. Summit The G20 Nations call for summit annually: Each year, one of 20 empires will call for the meeting, taking place on the /Great Citadel/, also known as the Great Hall; a huge, Gothic-liked castle stands on an independent planet in EUROPA, somewhere between the Europia and the Carpathia. The empire that calls for summit that year is the host, rotating between twenty: European Alliance, Scandinavian Commondality, Intermarium Commonwealth, Carpathia Federal Republic, Danish Core Federation, Norwegian Coalition of Planets, Alpinas Confederation, Royal Technate of France, United German Confederation, Holy Federation of Danubia, Worlds Imperium of Nova Britannia, New Holy Roman Empire, Lusophonic Quantum Initiative, Dutch Interstellar Republic, Grand Marchbach Reich,'' Italian Nation'', Dorssia Military Pact Federation, Ostman Technate, Mediterranean Union ''and ''Greater Hellenic Republic. During such meeting, representatives from these empires will discuss and decide on the agenda for next century, such as economic and magical developments or coordinated space exploration. Due to their natures, however, such discussions could drag on & on, until everyone reachs an agreement. They'll also vote for the Chairperson, de jure leader of the whole Council, although each member has its own equal voice over all matters, to moderate new additions of the agenda. Emergency summits are also conducted, by any member, to deal with sudden urgent matters. Member information European Alliance The European Alliance is a huge, expansive, union of galaxies and star systems centralized on Crown Cloud galaxy. The largest in loca, they incorporated about 1/10 EUROPA space; with their traces rooted back to European subcontinent on ancient Earth. Over time immemorial, the Alliance has alwasy been one of the major players in integalactic, later universal political playgrounds, with influences spanning far beyond EUROPA's sovereign space. In the aftermath of the Second Coming, the Alliance was significantly weakening, although they retained supreme positions over inter-galaxies matters, even filling some of the voids left behind when the Yamato and the Confederates, as well as many other great empires, went M.I.A during most of 8th Era. Before long, the Europia maintains their position as one of the Known Universe's foremost economic and military powers, which is seen as a shining light of hope in the darkness of space. The Alliance and the Commondality were among first ones right after the event, thus usually viewed in same light as ancient Roman to European cultures. When the First Interstellar War outbreak, both empires were significantly impacted & put on their first tests after centuries of golden ages. After the war, however, both empire expanded exponentially, growing to be foremost EUROPA hyperpowers, challenging even the dominance of many old great empires in APAC. Recently, the Alliance imposed its influence to prevent the rising Empire of Karsland in ascending to the Council. The European Alliance's representative in the Council is its ruler: First Lord Akatsuki Ousawa (鳳沢 暁月 Ōsawa Akatsuki), also known as the Rogue Hero or the True Hero, from Hagure Yūsha no Estetica's realm. The empire was the 2nd one that organized the summit, as well as one of many contributed in building the Great Hall. Italian Nation Category:The Next Renaissance Category:Known Universe (The Next Renaissance) Category:Organizations to promote peace in known universe (The Next Renaissance) Category:European (The Next Renaissance) Category:Multiversal powerhouse (The Next Renaissance)